


twin shenanigans

by pherion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, Siblings, Twins, miya twins week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherion/pseuds/pherion
Summary: collection of my miya twins week stories!!day one, body swap: the second osamu wakes up he just knows something is off (844)day two, crime au: atsumu and osamu, mafia bosses, need i say more (791)day three, hunger: osamu always makes sure atsumu never plays a volleyball match without his stomach filled (863)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: Miya Twins Week 2020





	1. not my room...?

**Author's Note:**

> hello thank you for reading!! i hope you will enjoy these stories :D

Waking up, Osamu knew he didn’t feel the same. He rubbed his eyes, ruffled his hand through his hair.

Creaking sounds came from his bed as he sat up and got annoyed as his eyes struggled to adjusting to the natural light of the sun falling into his room. And for some reason… his head was hurting like never before.

When his headache was starting to die down, he moved over towards the door, but suddenly his face met the floor. He’d fallen down.

“Huh?”

He stood back up, blinking twice before his eye sight focused on a piece of clothing on the floor.

“When did that get here?”

His feet trembled. Those were not his clothes down there on the floor, but Atsumu’s… Not one, but two pieces of clothing…

Why the fuck were Atsumu’s clothes dispersed around his room?

With a frown plastered on his face, one look around his room (that was finally a little more clear) showed him he wasn’t even in his own room at all. Had he fallen asleep in Atsumu’s bed?

He scratched his head again. He couldn’t remember if he actually had, and his memories told him he had fallen asleep in his own bed. Then why…

Osamu shook his head. Pondering on about it wouldn’t get him anywhere, so he decided to not be bothered anymore and get his day started.

It was a Saturday and he finally had time to perfect his onigiri recipe. Ever since he decided on opening his own shop he had been wanting to perfect his own unique recipe. Store planning and all that could come another day.

With breakfast being served by their mom, he didn’t have to work hard just yet. He greeted her, she said good morning back, and he got to eating.

Nothing seemed wrong yet, until he heard something — or someone — stumble down the stairs.

“‘Tsumu?” he wondered softly, and focused his eyes in anticipation on the door. If he remembered correctly their dad was already off for work.

“Morning,” a grumbly voice sounded.

“Morning, ‘Tsu…mu? Huh?”

“Huh?!” Atsumu exclaimed.

In front of him wasn’t Atsumu, it was his own body?!

“Morning, Osamu,” their mother greeted, not noticing anything off.

The two of them shared a look, another one at their mom and one more back to their twin.

Atsumu… in Osamu's body slowly strolled over to him, sitting down next to him. “Why am I looking at myself?” he questioned. “You're ‘Samu, I assume?”

Osamu sighed, whispering, “Yer not alone in this one, ‘Tsumu. And yes it's me.” 

“How the fuck did this happen?” hissed his twin in whisper, making sure their mom didn’t hear him.

“Do I look like I know?”

“Well, yer usually the more ‘rational’—” Atsumu put his fingers up in quotation marks, “—one ya kno’.”

Osamu rolled with his eyes. “Right..”

Suddenly, Atsumu leaned into him and whispered: “Do ya, ya kno’, think that it’s got something to do with the collision on the court yest’rday?”

Osamu looked at him and sighed. “Again, how should I know?”

“Ya… oh.”

“It looks like it happened over night so I don’t know what we drank or ate or if it really was the collision, but something made it happen. We should probably hope for the best and maybe it will be over if we wait one more night. Yer lucky it's a Saturday, I guess.”

Atsumu huffed. “I guess yer right.”

“For now, let’s pretend we’re each other. I’ll sneak my onigiri ingredients upstairs so I can at least still practice, but let's not go to the gym hall to practice volleyball.”

“Right…” Atsumu said, but Osamu had the idea it wasn’t really making sense to him.

“Ya do know why I’m asking you this right?”

“Yeah…”

“Do you really?”

“No…”

“Thought so. You and I are not going to do anything suspicious. Ya can’t go to the gym hall because me spiking would be straight up absurd, same goes for me in your body preparing the onigiri.” Atsumu nodded a couple times. Osamu couldn’t help but add, “You also can’t physically show yourself to Sakusa-san, you know that right?”

Like a scared cat, Atsumu jumped up. He coughed, as if having choked on his spit. “Ahem, right. Right.”

Osamu chuckled. “Good to see we’re on the same page.”

“The same goes for you and Suna,” Atsumu told him in between breaths.

“‘Tsumu!” Osamu sneered, pinching his arm.

Atsumu grinned. “Gotcha.”

Osamu could only huff. “Anyways, have fun pretending to be me for the entire day. Let’s hope it will be only one day.”

Rolling his eyes, Atsumu groaned as well. “Fuck this day already.”

“Good luck, brother. You’ll need it,” Osamu sneered, before walking off and making sure to take all ingredients with him. “I’ll be in my room, not yours.”

“Sure, sure, ya better,” Atsumu groaned, staring at his brother’s back, glaring holes into it.

This day was for sure far from over and Osamu knew he would be so glad to be back in his own body.


	2. primed for vice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> atsumu and osamu, mafia bosses, need i say more

Atsumu growled when things had led to another failed robbery.

“This isn’t going to work, ‘Samu,” he sneered at his brother.

Osamu rolled his eyes in return. “’s Not like you’ve got anything to say ‘bout that, ‘Tsumu.”

The twins stared at each other, with no one daring to come in between them. When the Bosses were fighting, it was a sign to better stay out of it. Not only for their good, but for the person wanting to interrupt as well.

It was tough, having twins as the boss, but their underlings had managed in the last couple of years. So this small fight would’t do any harm.

“ _Boss, boss, boss!”_ it suddenly sounded from down the hallway.

Annoyed, Atsumu broke off the stare with his brother, mumbling something along the lines of, “we’ll continue this another time,” and sat back in his chai. Osamu rolled his eyes and leaned back in his own chair as well.

Anticipating whoever could come through those doors, the crew held their breath. They knew the person coming running was going to need to beg to be kept alive. Some of them made a cross with their hand, praying for the poor soul who was about to run inside.

Soon after, a young boy stumbled through the door. His bright orange hair colored the dark room and lighted the mood.

It was Hinata Shouyou.

They were safe from watching a literal murder going to go down. It wasn’t unknown to them that their blond haired boss had a soft spot for the younger kid. Having found him on the streets and all, raising him as if he was the brother he never had — ignoring his twin.

“Hinata,” Atsumu said, perking up in his seat, not before glaring at a couple of his underlings who were sharing dirty looks at the boy. “What’s going on?”

“Bad news,” Hinata said, way out of breath. Now, even Osamu was all ears.

“Bad news, how?”

“Seijoh is planning an attack in the Third District later tonight.”

“How do you know that?” One of the underlings called out from the crowd, too much of a coward to actually show his face.

“Seijoh,” Atsumu growled, clenching his fists. “Fuck them, I swear to god. We are going to make sure the Third District won’t be taken over by those Seijoh scums.”

Osamu nodded. Hating him or not, he knew when to assist his brother when needed.1 “A and B teams are led by me. C and D are going with Atsumu. Take out your best weaponry and meet us down in the hall in five. Go!”

Their underlings, however, did not move in the slightest. That wasn’t because Osamu was giving out the order when they had just been arguing two minutes before because the two of them fucked up a robbery. No, it was because both of their bosses were listening to a shrimp who had joined their Underground literally two seconds ago.

(In reality, Hinata had been there for nearly over a year and was great at receiving intel, but the crew couldn’t help but hate him for receiving that much attention from their boss.)

Atsumu growled and Osamu rolled with his eyes, all at the same time. Hinata stepped to the side, knowing that he was in front of the main entrance.

Osamu breathed in. “Didn’t you hear me? Break. Out,” he said, slowly, his voice deepened. “Three minutes remaining.”

The men didn’t know how fast they needed to disperse.

“Good job, Hinata,” Atsumu said, praising the boy. “Very well done.”

“Let’s go, ‘Tsumu,” Osamu interrupted him, standing up from his seat.

He, too, couldn’t stand his brother giving that much attention to a lowlife outsider, but since he was here already and with no way out, he just had to deal with it.

“Let’s murder some Seijoh scum,” he growled, leaving Atsumu and Hinata behind, with the latter having confusion written all over his face.

No way that the young and (still) bright boy was ready for a cruel world like this. But Osamu didn’t make the rules for his brother’s life, and at least his twin had been feeling brighter as well, after finding him.

Nonetheless, Atsumu would never give the boy a gun or a knife or anything that he could injure someone with. He was way too afraid of his precious younger brother dying in action. He would regret bringing the bright and sparkly boy into a world like this in an instant.

But not right now. As he watched Osamu leave, he knew for sure that bringing Hinata Shouyou inside their basis was a blessing for finding intel. How long he would last… that was a story for a different time.


	3. onigira miya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> osamu always makes sure atsumu never starts playing a match without having his stomach filled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i always forget to update these things...

Ever since they were little Osamu has always shared his food with Atsumu, so that he wouldn’t get hungry.

Ever.

If it was their bento box, done. Dinner? Done. Snacks? Done.

A day wouldn’t go by in which Osamu wouldn’t at least prepare one meal for Atsumu.

When they entered middle school, he still was the person to prepare at least one meal alongside his mom. In high school, it were around two or three meals or snacks.

When they went off to do their own thing after high school, things got a little more complicated, but Osamu always made sure to pay Atsumu a visit wherever he was, and he had prepared something for him in advance. Whether it meant that it was for his twin who was nearby, or across the country playing a match against one of the top volleyball teams of the country, Osamu was there.

Did it motivate and inspire him to start his own shop and business as Onigiri Miya? Maybe.

Today, too. There was an important match going around with the MSBY Black Jackals. Winning this one meant going through to the finals. Osamu knew Atsumu had been working hard for this one.

He was watching through the big TV that was hung in the back of the stadium where all the stands were located. Atsumu was out for this round, but it wouldn't take long before they had earned that point back and he could enter the court again.

Busying himself with some orders that came and went, the scores kept jumping, with MSBY in the lead by just two points.

The rice that he was still holding in his hand was becoming dry — but he didn’t notice until his co-worked tapped him on the shoulder.

“Osamu-san, your rice,” she hissed.

“Wha— oh, shit.” He got out of his trance, grumbled softly because of the wasted rice and started over, his eyes still plastered to the TV.

“Ya know,” the customer he was helping started.

“Yes?” Osamu, in his mind, rolled his eyes. Now he had to focus on _and_ the customer, _and_ the TV, _and_ the rice. But he could do it. Volleyball was a hectic game of paying attention to everyone’s every move as well, so his experience with volleyball sure came in handy.

The customer continued. “You’re looking an awful lot like that Miya fellow that’s currently playing on the court.” He was staring at Osamu, approaching him closer and closer. Luckily his stand was high enough to separate the two of them, but it still seemed like the customer was going to be jumping over it.

“Oh,” Osamu answered. “Do I really?” He could hear his co-worker giggle in the back and he couldn’t help but let a short laugh escape himself.

“You don’t hear that often, do you?”

Osamu had to try his hardest not to laugh or point at the logo of his stand and business, but the man would probably think he meant Miya as in Miya Atsumu. So, he decided to play a little game with him.

“As a matter of fact, I don’t.”

“Really?” The man seemed confused by that statement and watch Osamu as he continued on with working on his rice balls.

“Yup,” Osamu simply replied. He heard his co-worker snicker again and quickly side eyed her with a smile. He wanted to get this order over and done with so that he could start his order for Atsumu. He got the customer what he ordered, made sure to make him pay and got to it. His co-worker started taking the orders while he was perfecting his twin’s lunch. Just like he had in middle school and high school.

Right as he had finished up, he noticed the time had flown by and that it was already nearly time for…

“‘Samu!” he suddenly heard from a close distance. He looked up and a smile came on his face. There he was, his more famous brother, but certainly not the brother who could cook better.

“‘Tsumu,” he replied, the box filled with food in his hand, ready to give it to his brother. “Did the match go well? I couldn’t watch all of it, it got super busy all of a sudden.”

“Ah, don’t worry ‘bout it. I already knew ya were watchin’, waiting on me with that delicious meal. Thanks ‘Samu, I was starving like hell.”

Atsumu, receiving the box of food from his brother, was too invested in quickly opening it up and digging into it, that he didn’t notice the horde of fans suddenly surrounding them. Osamu laughed softly, the fans probably didn’t realize Atsumu still needed his lunch and dinner being made by his twin sibling. Most fans — (not that one customer apparently) — knew Atsumu had a twin who worked for Onigiri Miya, owned it, and even got a portable stand that would travel to wherever Atsumu was playing. But to see that his food was made by that same person, shocked them the most.

At least they now knew that Atsumu wasn’t ever going to be hungry. His twin brother would make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> woop again, thank you so much for reading! please give me a follow on either @shiinras on twt or loneveenas on tumblr!!!!


End file.
